White Lilies
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: One-shot. Jesse travels back to Treegap because of the strange dreams he is having of Winnie Foster, and whilst there, with the help of a stranger, he discovers something amazing. Based off both the book and movie, but mostly the movie. Plzz read/review.


**White Lilies**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music

Disclaimer: I do not own Tuck Everlasting...technically that belongs to Natalie Babbitt.

A/N One-shot. Jesse travels back to Treegap because of the strange dreams he is having of Winnie Foster, and whilst there, with the help of a stranger, he discovers something amazing. Based off both the book and movie, but mostly the movie.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jesse Tuck's head spun, and once again he felt suddenly light-headed. Then he saw it--saw _her _again.

His eyes filled with an image of Winnie Foster, the girl he had loved and would love until the day he died...which technically would be never.

_A girl--no a young lady of about seventeen sat in a field of lilies, picking them slowly and smelling their sweet perfume. The girl's dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, and nearly covered her beautiful, serene, face. _

_The girl was Winnifred Foster, Jesse recognized her instantly. She was not dressed in the attire he had usually seen on her, but instead in a pair of modern jeans and a t-shirt. Like in all of his dreams, Jesse tried to call out to her, but she didn't reply._

_Her only movement was to smile softly down at the lily in her hand...then voices sounded through the clearing._

_Winnie froze, her eyes wide, and she quikley picked up an old brown cloak and shuffled away. She touched an old gravestone on her way out with tender care, then was gone._

Jesse lurched awake. It had happened again, he had had another dream of Winnie. He shook his head jerkily...he had to stop thinking about her.

Just yesterday Jesse had been told by his parents that they had seen her grave long ago, but had feared telling him. Not only had they told him of Winnie's death, but also of the destruction of the spring and the entire wood.

Jesse had then told his family of his strange dreams in which Winnie captivated his mind, but all of them had written it off as a simple wishful thought.

Except for...the stranger.

Jesse had been strolling out near his family's new home, which was also in a small forest, when he came across a tall, thin woman.

She was older than Jesse, and exceedingly pale, even her eyes seemed to have little color--Jesse had not been given her name and so he referred to her as the Stranger.

The Stranger had only said seven words and yet they had convinced Jesse to return to Treegap. The Stranger had said," Sometimes things are not what they seem."

Jesse gasped then, he had realized what he had to do. He turned to thank the Stranger, but she was gone, and Jesse knew he could no longer wait...those seven words had given him hope.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jesse watched the small field in which Winnie's grave sat.

Someone was there, looking at the grave. The person, who was wearing a hooded overcoat, did nothing but stare at the gravesite for a very long time.

Then Jesse accidently stepped on a branch.

There was a screeching snap, and the hooded person jumped up, startled.

Jesse scrambled to his feet," S..sorry," he yelled, as he moved closer to the person.

Oddly the person did not move, no matter how close Jesse got. When he was but a foot away the person gasped slightly, and dropped something.

_White lilies._

Jesse gulped, and reached toward the hood of the person.

The hood fell back..."Winnie?" Jesse whispered.

Winnie grinned, and immediately launched herself into Jesse's arms.

He pulled her closer to him, and Winnie mumbled," It took you long enough, Jesse."

The two's intertwining laughter echoed through the field of white lilies like a happy memory...

A/N What do you think?


End file.
